


Stud

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Nipple Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock deals with yet another one of Jim’s dauntingly attractive diversions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youngamerican](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngamerican/gifts).



> A/N: Ficlet for bonesache’s “ficlet request: jim gets a piercing and spock finds it ~illogically pleasing~ (aos)” request on [my tumblr](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He sees Jim glance at him as they stroll for the turbolift, and he purposely doesn’t rise to the bait. He remembers exactly what Jim whispered in his ear upon first beaming back from the station, but that’s a business for when their shifts are over. They still have another hour to spend down in Engineering, going over Scotty’s latest refits. As Spock was in command during Jim’s visit to the station, Spock can be of little use and would be better suited to remain on the bridge, but when his captain waves him over, he can’t resist. 

He stands next to Jim as the doors close around them, locking them into the little rounded space, and Spock stands stock-still, willing himself not to give Jim the satisfaction of his reaction.

He lasts precisely ten seconds, and then he announces dryly, “Computer, halt turbolift.” It beeps to comply and there’s a slight tremor as the lift stills, trapping them inside. Spock gives Jim a stiff glance, and Jim, standing loosely, smirks. If it weren’t for the alluring crease of his lips, the depth of his blue eyes, and the subtle scent of his arousal, Spock might be able to resist. But as it stands, amusement and temptation is rolling off his t’hy’la in waves, and he isn’t strong enough to close down their bond. Jim wants to _play_ and isn’t patient.

Spock spends another five seconds debating what to say but comes up with nothing. So he simply steps in front of Jim and drops his hands to the hem of Jim’s gold tunic, catching it and the black undershirt in one go.

He starts to roll them up Jim’s stomach, and Jim obliging lifts his arms out of the way. He lets his shirt be hiked right up his chest, rumpled up beneath his armpits, while Spock tugs the fabric over his nipples. He was told exactly what he’ll find, but he’s still not prepared for the sight of it. With Jim, he never is. 

Jim’s right nipple is pebbled in the center, the little nub hard and round, a light, dusty rose. A shimmering ball of alien metal, maybe half the nub’s size, is nestled at the side of it, with a smaller clasp on the other end, presumably with a thin rod through the middle. The strange material is silver in colour but seems to glow into red as Spock watches it: doubtless some sort of manufactured, marketable colour-change treatment. Perhaps he shouldn’t be surprised that Jim gravitated to it—Spock should never have let Jim go to the station earlier than his required meeting needed.

But the damage is done now, and Jim’s nipple is pierced, made to stay out and erect by the shiny metal. He can feel Jim’s arousal through the bond at having Spock’s eyes on him, and Spock has to wonder if that mood is contributing to the reddish hue of the piercing; many species attribute red with desire. 

Although Spock does find it bizarrely enthralling to look at, the piercing makes _no sense_ , and he forces himself to ask, “Why did you do this?” It would’ve never occurred to Spock to drive metal through his own body merely for decoration, especially in such a sensitive area. Jim has always had particularly sensitive nipples, and Spock can’t help but wonder if the piercing will dull him to that or intensify it, offering constant stimulation. Under both shirts, it doesn’t show on the outside, but surely it must chafe against Jim with every movement, subtly brushing against him, cool against the warmth of his skin and harshly unforgiving against the softness of his flesh. The contrast is certainly... intriguing.

“I had to do something to keep from being bored out of my mind on this mission,” Jim chuckles, like it’s no big deal at all. Indeed, Dr. McCoy could probably remove the jewelry in under a minute, but it’s nonetheless an odd thing to have done. Leaning a little close to brush his lips along Spock’s ear, Jim murmurs, “Besides, I had to have something to whisper to you, to keep you on your toes...”

Spock _stares_ at it. He doesn’t even pull away when Jim’s tongue teasingly laps at the pointed tip of his ear—one of Jim’s favourite moves. It’s fascinating, in a way, bizarrely decadent: extra, presumably precious, metal, embedded in Jim’s body just for aesthetics, for others like Spock—preferably _only_ Spock, to view and perhaps touch and tease. He can only wonder what it feels like, and he asks, “Is it painful?”

“Of course not,” Jim chuckles. “When is anything painful nowadays? They had a nifty little machine that popped it right in. No blood or anything.” Spock nods. That’s good. He knew it couldn’t have been too difficult a procedure—other humans, such as Lieutenant Uhura, have other piercings, her in her ears. But this is Jim’s _nipple_ , which is normally such a private, intimate, _intense_ part of his body that responds so vividly to any touch. Before Spock knows what he’s doing, he’s lifting his index and middle finger to brush along the curve of the larger ball. It’s cold beneath him, whereas Jim’s chest is pleasantly warm. Spock presses his fingertip flat against Jim’s nipple and pushes it in, his breath hitching when he feels the rod beneath. Jim makes a muffled gasping sound, sudden and hot, and his _want_ rushes through their bond. 

Spock carefully rubs at it, finger trailing around in little circles to catch over the metal ends and brush the erect nub. He has the inexplicable urge to _twist_ it, but he holds himself back from being too rough. It’s new, and surely Jim’s body must feel somewhat raw. 

Instead, he leans forward, captivated, opens his mouth and draws his tongue up over Jim’s entire nipple, feeling it all drag across his tongue while his saliva wells up along it. Jim _moans_ , and one of his hands slips into Spock’s hair, fisting and holding him in place.

Before Spock can lock his mouth around it, Commander Scott’s voice rings loud and clear: _“Is there trouble with the turbolift, Captain?”_

Jim instantly pushes Spock’s head away, though Spock would’ve straightened on his own. It comes rolling back to him, through the haze of Jim’s influence, that he’s been entirely inappropriate. He does everything he can not to let his cheeks flush, and he stands up as rigidly as possible. Jim grins at him through the answer, telling Commander Scott, “No trouble, Scotty. We’ll be down in a moment.” At the click of the closed comm channel, Jim announces, “Computer, resume turbolift,” and he starts shoving his shirt back down. 

But he also tells Spock with a wicked look, “We’ll continue this later, Commander.” Spock nods too soon: Jim finishes, “And you can come with me when I get the other one done.”

Spock opens his mouth, but the doors part to reveal Engineering, and he quickly shuts it again while Jim goes strutting out, handsome and devious as ever.


End file.
